Light and Dark Rise
by Death10195
Summary: Light and Dark will rise, Evil and good combine, Earth and Mobius merge and Nazo's a good guy. How much more confusing can it get?
1. Chapter 1: Nazo's Story

NOTE: I do not own any Sega or DB characters from this story. I only own Light and Dark.

It was a warm, beautiful day on Mobius, the fine grass ranging from an inch to a metre in size, and the sun shining like a blazing beach ball, and Sonic and co. were resting. With Eggman dead and Shadow and the Metals has freinds all was going fine. Little did they know the same thing was happening on Earth. Goku was having some fun fighting Vegeta again. But a great evil loomed over both of these planets. Nazo was planning something. Something good, yet misunderstood. Sonic brought Shadow to see what was going on. They came to him to find he had 6 emeralds! Sonic had the 7th. "Ahh, Sonic! How pleasent of you to arrive," said Nazo, "I'll need that chaos emerald." "Fuck off, Nazo. We don't need your crap." bursted out Shadow. "Well, I'll tell you why. Now just listen" Said Nazo. "As we all know, there's high negative energy in the chaos emeralds, and yet high positive energy. If these energys expand, they shall turn into physical beings known only has Light and Dark." "How can they expand?" Asked Sonic. "By going super with them." said Nazo. "But if we combine our powers we may be able to destroy these beings before they're reborn!" "But what's so bad about these guys, anyway?" Said Sonic confusedly. "They're the strongest beings in the multiverse! One wreeks havoc yet the other wishes for peace and prosperity," exclaimed Nazo, "but the chaos emeralds aren't the only cause. On earth there are Dragon Balls, which if you gather all seven of, they shall grant 2 wishes. They leave enough positive and negative energy to release them, so we must act fast." "Let's go!" They said simultanously. A new adventure, the worst danger.


	2. Chapter 2: The Worlds Merge

/watch?v=v6UTYQtB_m4 paste that into Youtube.

NOTE: I do not own anything from the video.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Goku has found six Dragon Balls. "Well, I guess useing the Dragon Balls one last time won't hurt..." he said, cautiously looking for the seventh Ball. "Aha! There!" The Seven Star Ball gleamed in the sun. He aranged them and yelled "rise Shenron!" The Eternal Dragon appeared. "Why is it you have summoned me, Goku?" he yelled at Goku. "I wish the Dragon Balls where destroyed!" said Goku. "It shall be done." he said, eyes gleaming red. He was then destroyed, and the Dragon Balls too. "Well, that ends that." said Pan. But where the Dragon once stood there was a portal. "Wow! Where could it take us?" Just then, Vegeta came for a fight with Goku. "So, Kakarot, destroyed them yet? I want to fight!" he said sternly. "Well, how about fighting in this portal?" suggested Goku. "Where does it lead to?" asked Vegeta. "Let's find out!" Goku yelled, pulling everyone in. They appeared on Mobius, yet they didn't know. "What is this place?" said Vegeta. Just then, he noticed a black hedghog with red on his quills. "Who are you?" said Shadow, "and what do you want?" "(He seems strong...) I've come to kick your fucking ass, bitch!" said Vegeta, trying to pick a fight. "Well then, asshole, shall we begin?" said Shadow. To see the fight, go to the link. "Well, that dumbass got what was coming for him," said Vegeta. "You're from Earth, right? What are you doing here?" asked Nazo. "We came from a portal from the Dragon Balls," said Pan. "The Dragon Balls? Oh no. We only have a month until they rise!" said Nazo. "Who?" asked Goku. Nazo explained the story. "Well, let's train until then!" exclaimed Goku.

The Prophecy.  
><em>With wishes destroyed,<em>  
><em>Lives have been destroyed.<em>  
><em>When the portal came,<em>  
><em>It only brought shame.<em>  
><em>And so Light and Dark will rise.<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Light and Dark

"Father, I think we should go into training now," suggested Trunks. "Of course. Let's go," said Vegeta. So, as the month went by, they got stronger and stronger. Trunks trained with Tails, Vegeta trained with Shadow, Goku trained with Sonic and Pan trained with Rouge. Everyone else trained their own way. All was going well, until the day finally came for them to meet Light and Dark. They went to the place where the portal was to find another portal, only different. They noticed something inside. It was them. Just then, they rose right out of the portal. They where cat-like beings with tabby fur. They had shoes shaped like Sonic's, only they were black with a white stripe through the middle. They had the usual gloves and where both exactly the same, like twins. "Greetings, mortals," said Dark. "How are yous today?" asked Light. "Why would you like to know, bastard?" yelled Vegeta. "Hmph. How rude. Now I'll kill you, you cunt!" yelled Dark. He raised his right hand and a small blast came out. It hit Vegeta, sending him flying into a mountain, almost killing him, and rendering him unconcious. "HYPER BEAM!" screamed light has he fired a huge blast at Dark. "You never learn, do you?" "RRR... Well, I'll give you an extra day to train or come up with a plan or whatever, I have something to do." said Dark. He teleported away with Instant transmission. "I'll help you. I'm an exact opposite of him and the only one who can help you," said Light. "How can we beleive you?" said Shadow. "I hate that fucker as much as you. Besides, I have a plan." said Light. 


	4. Chapter 4: Repaid Debts

"What's this plan?" asked Sonic. "You and Goku have alot of really strong people who owe you debts, right?" asked Light, "if we convince them to help us, we could form an army to fight him!" "Yeah! it just might work!" exclaimed Goku. "I'll go to the Other World and get everyone. So long," said Light, ready to I.T. (Instant Transmission). "Wait!" said Goku. "Bring me there too!" So they both went to get everyone that's ever hated Goku. Most people happily went, such as Babidi and RR Army, but others, such as cell and Freiza, had to fight Goku first. "Aw, come on you guys, I don't want to kill anyone," said Goku. "Oh, don't worry, because the one who's going to die, is YOU!" Said Freiza, firing a Death Ball. "SCRAB!" Then hell turned into even more of a mess. "Missed!" said Goku, appearing behind Freiza. "Ka, me... ha, me... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Goku, firing a kamehameha at Freiza. It tore right through him and then went through Cell "If we were alive, we'd be dead again by now, so... so... YOU WIN! THERE I SAID IT!" screamed Cell. "We'll Come along." "That was TOO easy!" yelled Goku. They then went to get all the fighters off of Earth. Getting Pilaf to help was easy, he even shat his pants. Meanwhile, on Mobius, Sonic went to the leftovers of the Death Egg to find Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, etc., Metal knuckles, Doll Tails and Mecha Eggman. They all happily agreed out of fear and debt and went. Meanwhile, in Other World, after getting Piccolo from Hell, Light and Goku went and got The Eggmen. They said they'd remake the Death Egg (NOTE: this will be mk V, remember that). Sonic also got the Genies and the World Rings, etc.. All was going well, but they had only one night. _One night of sorrow_. _One night of pain_. _One night knowing they'll fight upon the plain_.


	5. Chapter 5: Meanwhile

After Dark flew off, he was looking for something. Somethings. He and Light owned these special diamonds, one black one clear, which could unleash their perfect super transformation. He hid them in temples, one beneath Hell and one above Heaven. He first went down to Hell. "Sir, I'm afraid since you're not signed in, we can't let you in," said a ghost. "Who cares? HYPER BEAM!" he said, killing the man with his deadly Hyper Beam. He went through Hell, destroying the lost souls. "These stupid bastards don't know what hit 'em." he said with glee. "Now to kill the fuckers that stole my jewel." He blew a hole in the ground and jumped down. "Dark? But that's impossible!" said the man at the door. "Allow me to correct you: improbable." He launched 1 blast and blew up the whole temple and everyone in it. The only thing that survived was his jewel, which was in mint condition. He picked it up and whore it. "One down, one to go (I always wanted to say that)." Next he teleported to Heaven and, yes, you guessed it, killed the entree man. "Fuck this is easy. Can't wait 'till I kill the cunts." He then continued to walk, then eventually flew up to a mid-cloud temple. "(This temple's Lights, so I'm not going to break it.)" he thought. "Hello, I'm here to pick up Light's jewel." "Light? He's back? Ah! So you must be Dark! Go on ahead!" said the entreer. "(Fucking idiots.)" thought Dark. He went in to get the jewel. It was a maze, but he just flew over then went into the next room. the jewel stood there, being watched by security. Dark used the After-Image to quickly snacth it while they're confused. He teleported to Mobius. "People of Mobius, if you're willing to challenge me, step into the portal," he said with telepathy. _One night of sorrow, one night of pain, one night knowing that they'll fight upon the plain_.


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Race

The next day, they got ready with Senzu Beans and sheilds, etc., and jumped into the portal. They came out to find themselves in another dimension. They where on a floating island. "Cool, just like Angel Island!" Sonic said excitedly. "Stop fucking about, Sonic! Today's serious!" Yelled Shadow. "Meh, a dick as usual. Anyway, Shadow, Nazo, I'll race ya's!" Replied Sonic "Hm, this should be fun." Said Nazo, getting ready. "Hmph. prepare to lose then." Said Shadow, as everyone got ready. "They're having fun, I see. How about we race?" Said Goku excitedly. "I'd say you're on!" Pan replied. "Sure, if you're ready to have your ass blown off." Threatened Vegeta. And so the great race begun. Nazo wasn't fast enough. Then he had a plan. "Hey, Sonic! AURA BEAM!" He fired right at Sonic's stomach! "OWWW! Well, then, ka-me-ha-me-ha!" He missed, and then a fight broke out. Shadow now had the perfect chance... "(Now's my chance) GALICK GUN!" The blast sent them both flying! "Fuck!" They said simoltanously. "Hehe..." Sonic started to spin around Nazo and Shadow. "(Spin spin spin spin spinspin spinspin spinspinspin spinspinspinspin-) AUGGGGGH!" They were too dizzy to continue. "(There's the doorway!)" Sonic said to himself. Nazo was annoyed. "HYPER BEAM!" (NOTE: Nazo trained for a month with Light)" Nazo then quickly jumped through the doorway with both Sonic and Shadow still fatigued. And as for the others... "Hey guess what, kakaro- FINAL FLASH!" Shouted Vegeta as he hit Goku with his beam. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Pan pulled off a fast one! "Ugh, little brat, GALICK GUN!" Vegeta got her easily. "(Heh, while they're fighting I'll launch a kamehameha at them to slow them down) Thought Goku. "Ka-me... Ha-me... HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pan dodged, but not Vegeta. "Damn, I forgot about Kakarot, BIG BANG ATTACK!"Direct hit! " Damnit Vegeta! You Bastard!" Said Goku. He then launched a Super Kamehameha. Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan 4"FINAL SHINE!" Then he turned back to normal. "Haha! I found the exit!" Goku chuckled, then he quickly made it through the door before Vegeta or Pan could do anything. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Maze

NOTE: Same rules apply throught the whole story.

Everyone else came in after them. They found themselves in the Minotaur maze (Yet there's loads of enemys, and no Minotaur), mixed up with the labrinth (the Sonic labrinth). "(S) FUUUUUCK! NOT THE LABRINTH!" "(SW+N) (If he's freaking out, this is bad.)" "(SW) Well Sonic if it cheers you up, hand me a chaos emerald." He throws the green Chaos Emerald. "(SW) Chaos... CONTROL!" He slowed down time, teleported through the whole maze and killed everyone. "(SW) There. Now that that's out of the way, let's continue our race, shall we?" "(V) Hmph. Thanks to Shadow, we can continue OUR race. Let's go!" And so the Great Maze begins. "(S) Hey, Shadow! SONIC BLAST!" "(SW) CHAOS BLAST!" "(N) AURA BLAST!" "(N) (Now, I'll make a break for it-) OWW!" "(S) Got ya'!" "(SW) (Seriously, this is SO ironic, AND they can't even see the huge obvious hole leading to the exit)" "(S) Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" "(N) (Timing!)" But just then, before Nazo could reach the door, Shadow used Chaos Control and teleported past him and into the door. "(P) Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" "(V) Seriously, why only me?" "(P) 'cause you're a bastard! MAIDEN BURST!" "(G) SUPER DRAGON FIST! (YES! While they're both down I'll make a break for it!)" "(V) Not so fast, Kakarot, GALICK GUN!" "(P) (? Must have been Sonic or something that made this hole... Wait, there's the exit!)" "(V) Not so fast, Pan!" Vegeta unleashes Final Impact on Pan and evenly races Goku to the door, yet Vegeta tripped Goku up and made it through first. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Escape

In the next room, Shadow almost died. How? By falling through a fake floor. What he saw was a mirage. It's just a big, circular room with a pit that would make you say "SWEET JESUS TITTY CINNAMON!" wether you're a pervert or not. There were 5 signs. Sign 1: 1,000km deep. Sign 2: Jump. Sign 3: Leap Of Faith! Sign 4: Race to the bottom. Sign 5: Dare you to. "(S+SW+N) ... what the fuck?" "(SW) Well then, Race part 3?" "(S+N) Yeah!" Then they noticed a 6th sign. It said 'The Encourager ^'. They then quickly jumped and launched their most powerful blast moves to get started. "(V) Encourager? Well, you 2, don't get crushed!" "(P) You're on!" "(G) Bring it!" And so the Great Escape begun. "(N) Look! The 500km point already!" "(S) Oh crap! Encourager!" "(SW) GALICK GUN!" Sonic splated into the Encourager. "(N) Idiot. AURA BEAM!" Same happened to Shadow. "(N) (Yes! The bottom! I'll win!)" "(S) Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Sonic unleashed a powerful Kamehameha and made it down first. "(V) Kakarot, since you're so small I bet you I'll get down first." "(G) Doesn't mean I won't try!" "(P) Stop whining! We're half way there!" "(V) Well then, (SS4) FINAL FLASH! (normal)" Goku got sent into Encourager. "(P) Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Vegeta got sent up to Encourager. "(P) (The exit! I have to keep them up there!) MAIDEN BURST!" Pan kept them up into the Encourager for long enough to get to the floor. The 3 tests were over. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Battle Gogeta

NOTE: In speech, (GV)=Gogeta, (MS)=Metal Sonic

Everyone, in the end, made it. They were in a room, floating like the island, with Dark. Most decided just to watch, yet the Metal Sonics and the 5 heroes (Pan decided to spectate) still chose to fight. Light will fight last. "(V) We won't be able to survive unless we fuse." "(G) Sure!" They both went Super Sayin 4. "(G+V) Fuuu... SION! HA!" They Fused and became Gogeta (SS4). "(D) Fusion, eh? Well, fight me then! May the strongest man win!" "(GV) Heh. You mean me!" They both teleported dramtically and kept appearing everywhere and meleeing each other. Eventually Dark unleashed a Death Blast which peirced right through Gogeta. "(GV) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Well, how about this! Big Bang, ka-me-ha-me-ha!" "(D) Ow! You actually did damage! Well, Try this on! HYPER BEAM!" It pierced through Gogeta again. They both start teleporting and meleeing again until Gogeta stops and says "This is my true power! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then a ball of light appears, then it bursts out in streamers. "(GV) Hahahahahahahahaha!" "(D) What are you laughing at, you idiot? You just humiliated yourself!" "(GV) You bastard! I was trying to have fun!" "(D) There's no fun in war. Now, Hyper ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Gogeta was pierced for the third time. He was about to defuse, when he sent all his energy to the nearest hero: Metal Sonic. Luckily, Metal Sonic had a plan, so this increased the chance of success. "(D) You up next? Well, bring it!" "(MS) [PREPARE, METALS! TIME FOR THE MOST ULTIMATE BEING!]" 


	10. Chapter 10:The Final Battle UMS

NOTE: In speech, (UMS)=Ultimate Metal Sonic.

"(D) Ultimate Being? 'Being' who?" All the Robot Sonics merged into Metal Sonic and then he transformed into Ultimate Metal Sonic. "(UMS) 'Being' me." He then teleported behind Dark and kicked him through the dimensional walls and he appeared in space near Mobius. "(D) OW!... What the...?" he then noticed a fleet of 5 mother-ships. They where the Death Eggs MKI-V. Metal then proceeded to attack again, rendering Dark helpless. "(D) Hehehe... you think you've won, don't you? Well, I'll have you know that I haven't even been using 0.00001% of my power." "(UMS) You're lying. Use 1% then." "(D) Hehehe...As you wish." The area around him exploded and he had transformed. He grew spikes of hair going upwards and had turned golden. "(D) Now you're doomed, because this is 200% of my power. They then collide 2 beams, but Metal's wasn't strong enough, until Sonic threw the Chaos Emeralds through the portal in enough time for Metal to grab them and go Super. The blast then flew into Dark, sending him through the DEMKI. "(UMS) This is 300% of my power. Before I only used 0.01%." "(D) Grrr... SUPER HYPER BEAM!" "(UMS) SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!" Another collision happened, and it was even. But, Dark transformed into Super 2 and the blast went into Metal, sending him into MKII. He then went Super 2 and came up, knocking him into the other 3 ships. He launched a huge blast at Dark and then they both went Super 3 and kept clashing. Sonic then through the Hyper Emeralds in the hole and went Metal kept them (NOTE: Dark couldn't see them, remember this). They both went Super 4 and both unleashed a blast that hit each other. "(D) Hehe... I'm winning! Take that, asshole!" "(UMS) Winning? Ha! I'm not down yet. I have one last trick up my sleeve." "(D) As do I. I'll go first. x10 Hyper kamehameha!" Then, right before the blast hit, Metal transformed into Hyper Ultimate Metal Sonic. The blast had little effect. Now It gets interesting.


	11. Chapter 11: Limits To Power

NOTE: In speech, (E)=Eggman.

"(UMS) Hmph. Now, feel my true power! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HYPER METAL BLAST!" "(D) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The blast almost destroyed Dark. Metal let Dark live. "(UMS) You're so weak, I could laugh." "(D) Weak? Well, behold!" he transformed into Hyper 1. "(D) Now, shall we continue?" "(UMS) Yes. Big Bang, ka-me-ha-me-HA!" The wave sent Dark flying into the centre of the 5 Death Eggs. Metal's plan was working. "(E) Now, Metal! Quick!" The DE shot out a beam to paralyze Dark. "(UMS) Kamehame-HA!" The Super Kamehameha WOULD'VE worked, but Dark was absorbing the energy from the beams and turned it into a shield. It deflected the blast and the blast hit Metal, making him unable to battle. "(MS) [OW! WAIT, I'M BACK...? HOW?]" "(E) Impossible! How could this happen? Ah, I forgot! You can defuse at will!" "(MS) [NOW YOU TELL ME!]" "(E) Rest for now, Metal." "(D) No way! Don't rest now! You're the strongest dick to ever chalenge me! Say goodbye! x10 HYPER KAMEHAMEHA!" Metal Sonic sent a beam on collision course, but it was too weak. "(MS) [BYE BYE!]" He went Hyper 1 then it still flew into Metal. "(MS) [WHY CAN'T I ACCESS THIS FORMS TRUE POWER?]" "(D) Ha! Now you're doomed! Hyper kamehame-" "(L) HYPER BEAM!" Light's Hyper beam hit Dark in enough time to save Metal Sonic. "(MS) [THANKS. MY TURN IS OVER WHO'S NEXT TO TAKE MY PLACE?]" "(S) Me and Shadow. Let's do fusion!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Fusion

NOTE: In speech, (SSW)= Shadic, (FSSW)=Fat Shadic, (AG)=Adult/SS4 Goku

"(D) More fusion? (They'll be stronger than Gogeta... stronger than Metal... stronger than ME...) No way I'm just going to let this go by without notice." "(S+SW) Fuuu-" "(D) Kamehameha!" They still fused anyway, but not in the way they hoped. "(FSSW) He ruined the Fusion!" They tried unfusing, but Dark unleashed a massive Ki blast on him. "(AG) (x10) Kamehameha!" They tried unfusing again, and succeeded. "(D) You may have unfused, but I won't let you refuse! Hyper ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Just in time, they went Super and made a sheild. "(MS) [FULLY CHARGED. (WAIT, THE DEATH EGG SLOWED HIM DOWN FOR WHILE HE WAS IN THE BEAMS. IF I COULD KNOCK HIM INTO THE BEAMS, THEY COULD PERFORM FUSION!) DOCTOR, I HAVE AN IDEA!]" "(E) I know what it is. Go get him into line of fire." Metal transformed again. "(UMS) Will do. Hey Dark! Missing someone?" "(D) Metal? Well, let's continue from where we left off." They both went Hyper 1 and collided 2 beams. "(UMS) Heh, I wouldn't miss this fight for the computer." "(D) Ha! Nice joke!" "(UMS) What joke?" "(D) Oh, so you... weren't..." "(UMS) What?" "(D) Nothing." Metal went Hyper 2 and sent Dark into the middle of the ships. "(E) Now!" He got caught in the beams again. "(S+SW) Fuuu... Sion! HA!" Then Shadic was fully born for the first time. "(D) Urrrrh... Hyper Beam!" Shadic teleported and kicked Dark through all 5 DE in 1 kick. "(D) How can you be this strong?" "(SSW) Chaos kamehameha!" The blast pierced right through Dark. "(D) *Huff Huff* Impossible!" "(SSW) Allow me to correct you: Improbable."

Shadic has been born and he seems strong enough to beat Dark, but can he? Find out next time on Dragon Ball X. 


End file.
